This invention relates to a roof curb installation tool. A curb is a structural reinforcement and a water barrier which is installed around an opening which has been made in a roof, when installing skylights, smoke and heat vents, support for mechanical equipment, and the like. Curbs are usually prefabricated, but because the necessary roof opening is almost always cut in the field, the essential reinforcing plates and diverters are difficult to place, especially in larger openings. Butler Manufacturing Company""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,753 discloses a method of installing curbs in openings in its metal roofs. These roofs comprise metal roof which are joined in place edgewise by forming standing seams which protrude upward well above the central portions of the panels.
Installation of curbs around a hole cut in an existing roof is difficult labor. Normally, a worker must lift the cut edge of the sheet metal by hand in order to install, for example, a diverter plate beneath an existing panel. It would be better to have a tool for lifting and holding the edge of the metal panel.
An object of the invention is to facilitate the placement of internally flanged curbs on metal roofs.
A related object is to provide workers with a tool with which they can lift up and hold the edge of a metal panel while installing a curb on a seamed roof.
These and other objects are attained by a roof curb installation tool as described below.